I'll Spend The Rest Of My Life Loving You
by wild moon princess
Summary: Plot, Set one year after Jim died, in my story he crossed over into the light. One day whilst working at her shop Melinda gets a phone call, About Professor Rick Payne stay tunned to find out what happens. Also Aiden is in this story two, as well as Delia and Ned. Love story between Rick and Melinda, first time I have shipped them. please review let me know, if I should write m
1. Rick Payne Coma

**I'll Spend The Rest Of My **

**Life Loving You**

**Plot,** Set one year after Jim died, in my story he crossed over into the light. One day whilst working at her shop Melinda gets a phone call,

About Professor Rick Payne stay tunned to find out what happens. Also Aiden is in this story two, as well as Delia and Ned. Love story between Rick and Melinda, first time I have shipped them.

**Chapter One**

**Moving Forward**

Melinda had been keeping herself busy, after Jim had died even more so because there had her son Aiden to look after also she hadn't seen any ghosts.

Aiden had recently started school, Melinda had not wanted him to go, and it turns out that Aiden has the same gifts as her but with a little added twist. You see Aiden could see glimpses into the future, but it wasn't all the time.

It was a partly sunny day in Grandview; there were a few clouds about but none that could suddenly turn the weather. Delia was helping Melinda organise a display, it was in the front window of the shop, and it had some of the things that they would be selling.

"So how is Aiden liking school? Ned said if you need someone to look after him while you at work he is always available."

Melinda was behind the counter, she was doing some dusting Aiden had liked school she thought to herself.

"Yeah Aiden is actually really liking school, I will keep Ned in mind Aiden likes spending time with Ned he is like an older brother." Just than the phone started to rung, Melinda answers it.

"Hi is this Melinda Gordon? I hope I have the right number do own a Antiques Shop in Grandview?"

"Yes I do I'm Melinda Gordon, how can I help you? And how do you know me?" Delia had been listening to the conversation as well; she was placing dolls in the front window.

"Finally I found you I think I know, a friend of yours Professor Rick Payne? The woman that had rung Melinda was a nurse and Professor Payne was her patient that week.

That made Melinda almost fall over in shock, she had heard from Rick Payne in over six years. "Um yes Professor Payne is a friend of mine, I just haven't heard from him in over six years is he alright?"

Delia spun around when she heard the name; Rick Payne mentioned she hoped that he was all right. "I'm a nurse here at the Himalayas Hospital, Professor Payne was brought in at the start of the week, and before slipping into a coma he mentioned your name."

Melinda wasn't sure what to think, a hundred different emotions were going on inside of her right than. "Look I'm gonna fly down there, it may take a while for me to get there but I'm on my way."

"Ok I look forward to meeting you, see you soon." Hanging up the phone Melinda started to gather her things together, Delia new something was happening so she stop Melinda to talk to her.

"What's going on? I heard Professor Payne name, if your going to see your not going alone me and Ned will come with you." Sometimes there was no stopping Delia, especially when she had something on her mind.

"Look I don't have time to argue, you and Ned can come with me but we have to wait till Aiden finishes school. And yes Rick Payne was the, name you heard he is in a coma."

"So let me get this straight your willing, to travel all that way to go and see him to what make him wake up?"

She didn't really have a plan but a feeling, like maybe it was something to do with her ghosts although since, Jim had crossed over she hadn't seen any. "I don't ok I just know I have to go, so lets close up the store and get our stuff together."

Feeling like she should just go along with it, that's what Delia did it was getting close to school time finishing for both Ned and Aiden. "Ok well we should pick up the boys, maybe we should pack there stuff first we should swing by your house than mine."

That sounded like a great plan to Melinda, all she wanted to do was to be by Rick's side. "Great you drive and I call the airport to book us four tickets, to fly to the Himalayas."

Melinda was wearing a black top with a turtleneck, and a blue pair of genes to go with them. Delia had been wearing something a bit prettier, a pink shirt with all these pretty patterns in different colours but a black pair of pants to go with it.

Both of them got there bags and keys and headed for the door, Melinda had her phone in her hands and already began dialling the airport. Locking the door and walking to the car, both of them unlocked the car and got in.

Delia was driving Melinda's car as she got in the drivers seat, clicking on their seat belts they began to drive off. "Hi yes my name is Melinda Gordon I would like to book tickets, four of them to the Himalayas first class."

Thankfully they had only four seats left in first class, "Sure thing we a four first class seats left, and thank you and we will see you when you arrive who's name was that under?"

"Melinda Gordon thank you, I will see you soon." Now that had been taken care of Delia had some questions, as always she did. "Mel I'm worried how did Professor Payne, end up in a coma was it some kind of accident?"

She wasn't really sure of anything till they got there, Delia pull the car up in front of Melinda's house. "Look Delia I'm not really sure of anything, all I know is Rick is in trouble and needs my help as for the coma I don't know. "

Both of them got out of the car together, and heading into Mel's house so she could pack stuff. "Ok I understand lets get packing, how bout I go to Aiden's room and pack his stuff while you do yours?"

Nodding her head for a yes Mel was ok with it, because Delia had help out a number of times with Aiden before and new where his things were so the packing had begun.

End Chapter One


	2. A Long Flight Part 1

A Long Flight

Melinda, Delia, Ned and Aiden had gotten all their things together, and were heading to the airport.

In the car Ned and Aiden played a few games, like I spy with my little eye, making words out of the number plate letters they could see.

Recently in the last few weeks, thanks to school art classes Aiden had taken up drawing, he was really good. Ned had brought his laptop, so he could play the Avatar Game that he was hooked on.

"So this is going to be a long flight, it's not a short trip to the Himalayas you know?" Delia spoke hoping Melinda knew what they were in for, "I know but I just have to do this, I can't loose Rick not so close to loosing Jim."

_(Even thought it had been a year it felt shorter to Melinda.)_

Feeling it was best not to say anything to that, Delia was silent the rest of the way to the airport. They got to the airport in no time at all; Melinda had trouble finding parking, as it was really busy.

Once they finally found parking it was lucky, because it was rather close to the entry. The airport had been busy that day, as there had been a few cancelled flights due to bad weather.

Getting out of the car Melinda had noticed, that the few clouds had gotten darker. Ned helped Aiden out of the car with his things,

They all helped get the luggage out of the car, and headed inside the airport. Once inside they headed straight to the ticket counter, there were a few people in front of them but the woman at the counter was quick.

It was Melinda and crews turn as she went up; the lady was wearing her uniform, which was a black short skirt also a black long sleeved top to match with a bright red tie.

"Hi I'm Melinda Gordon, I spoke to you on the phone about four tickets to The Himalayas." Looking up at them from her computer she responded, "Yes I remember I have your tickets here, I hope you have a nice flight."

Paying the lady the money for the tickets, after that they headed to the gateway to get on the plane. Their luggage had been taken from them, and taken to the plane already.

They made there way onto the plane, a large amount of people where flying that day. Aiden and Ned sat together on one side of the plane, and Mel and Delia set together on the other side.

"Well at least we get to be in comfort, for this a 10 hour flight first class no other way to travel." Said Delia whilst getting comfortable, in her seat.

Ned was thrilled they were in first class; he decided to set up his laptop, as there were tables in front of them. Aiden had set up his drawing things and began drawing.

Mel had the window seat not that she could see much, as there were all the clouds outside the window. "Aiden seems obsessed with that drawing, why do you think that is?" Spoke Delia looking at Mel, while she was getting herself comfortable.

"I'm not sure his art teacher said, that he had a talent for drawing he hasn't showed me yet." Mel said as she was making herself comfortable in her chair, Delia watched Aiden as he went on drawing. "Hopefully he will show you when he is done, at least he has a hobby."

Just than there conversation was stopped, by the flight attendant telling them the plane was about to take off.

"Hi I'm Sarah welcome to Star Flight, we are about to take off please make sure your seat belts are on and buckled.

We hope you have a pleasant flight with us, there will be no stop overs I just want to say have a great flight."

Sarah had stopped taking and went to sit down, for the take off of the plane. 15 Minuets later the plane was in the air, and on there way to the Himalayas.

"I hope you don't mind if I try and get some sleep? Suddenly I feel very tired." Mel said to Delia who was watching a small TV, which had been set up for the passengers. "No you go ahead get some rest, I will keep and eye on the boys no problem."

Mel settled in more as she had a pillow, and rested her head on it and feel asleep thinking and dreaming of Rick Payne.

End Chapter Two


End file.
